


No Reggae

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Generator:  Finn and Rae watching a very sad movie. Finn is crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reggae

Finn was annoyed. Not only had Chloe turned up to his house claiming to love reggae, but the needle of his record player had just broken. He tried to think of a way of sending Chloe off to get him a new one so that she wouldn’t be there when Rae arrived.

But what if Rae had invited her? Rae must know what reggae means? Perhaps she didn’t feel the same and didn’t want to be alone with him? Why are girls so confusing? All he wanted was to lure Rae to his house to listen to the music of love whilst perhaps making real love! Now he’s sitting in his room in awkward silence pursing his lips and nodding his head in discomfort with Chloe staring at him; licking her lips like he was the most delicious doughnut. She’s a really sweet girl, but they don’t have a thing in common; he’s pretty certain she likes The Back Street Boys! And that says it all.

Finn started pacing his room and checking the window willing Rae’s arrival. He spotted her at the end of the street so rushed down the stairs to greet her at the door. He just had to chuckle when she fell through his front door with cramp in her leg. She’s so cute; he just wanted to encase her in his arms there and then.

“Bad news May! Me record players out of action.” He raked his eyes up and down Rae’s body the way he always did when ever he spoke to her and gave her an apologetic smile.

“So, no Reggae then? What d'ya wanna do instead? She smiled in return.

"Come up to me room if you want? We can discuss it up there. He beckoned up the stairs and Rae followed behind.

Finn was nervous that Rae would think he had been entertaining Chloe in his room without her. He opened the door and spotted Rae lift her eyebrows in question to Chloe. 

"I couldn’t pass the opportunity of listening to Reggae.” Chloe smirked to Rae and he felt like there was something going on between them that he should perhaps know about. He didn’t want there to be a row. He just wanted to get off with Rae.

Rae arched her eyebrows and huffed her shoulders “Yeah coz you love reggae!”. Finn felt a little saddened by her dip in spirits as she looked a little defeated. He went to speak, but she also did at the same time. "So did reggae break your turntable then? What were you listening to? Did Chloe make you listen to The Back Street Boys? Rae guffawed

Finn laughed, “that would be enough to break any record player. But no I just haven’t got any spare needles.” He was still chuckling.

They both giggled and turned to Chloe who looked miffed. She was glaring at Rae who then started to look uncomfortable again. Finn couldn’t fathom the dynamic between these two and hoped Chloe wouldn’t manage to chase Rae off.

“Shall we go into town and get new needles?” Rae suggested. "We could check out Town Records bargain bin too?“

Finn was elated with the suggestion and Chloe looked displeased again. It was obvious she didn’t like Rae’s idea.

"Oh but, we’ve been drinking and we’d have to walk.” Chloe huffed lifting up one of her feet to reveal her high heels. "How about we see what’s on the telly?“ She pouted.

Rae raised her eyebrows in question and Finn stuttered that they’d have to go down to the front room to see what was on the TV.

They trudged down the stairs whilst Rae grumbled that all was on during school holidays was the bloody cricket. Finn asked Chloe to find something to watch whilst he led Rae to sit next to him on the sofa. Chloe looked over to him and huffed as she sat in the single armchair flicking through the 4 channels on the remote control.

"Rae? Look? It’s Anne of Green Gables!” Chloe squealed and surprisingly Rae did too.

Finn wasn’t happy when he realised this was happening; he was really going to sit watching Anne of Green Gables. He huffed and slouched in his seat making roll ups. At least he was sitting right up close to Rae; he could smell her apple shampoo and she felt warm and soft. He had to adjust himself placing a cushion on his lap so she didn’t notice his boner.

“Do you remember watching this as kids Chlo?” Rae gushed looking to her friend.

“Yeah, it’s the best and do you remember what you used to say about Gilbert?” She gleefully responded.

“Erm, no.” She blushed red and pulled a face at Chloe silently nodding in Finn’s direction willing her to shut up. "Shush we’re missing it.“

Finn smiled to himself as he could tell Rae didn’t want him to know what she used to say about Gilbert Blythe.

The three went very quiet, engrossed in the story. Finn was surprised at just how good it was and he was really enjoying himself snuggled next to Rae drawing soft circles on her leg. He noticed Chloe had fallen asleep giving him some freedom to enjoy Rae by himself.

The film was sweet and funny and really sad; really bloody sad! Matthew Cuthbert; Anne’s adoptive father and one of the only people that understood the poor orphan just dropped dead. Finn felt a little dry in the throat and desperately tried to hold back the tears blinking rapidly. He was embarrassed; he was sitting next to the girl of his dreams crying at Anne of Green Gables. He coughed and looked the other way trying quickly to wipe his eyes without being noticed. When he looked back to Rae she was staring intently at him with tears in her eyes too. He gave her a bashful giggle and she joined him.

She smiled at him in a way she never had before; like she could see right into his soul. "I always cry when Matthew dies, you’d have to have a heart of stone not to.” She whispered. She lent towards him placing her hand on the side of his face so she could wipe the tears from his eyes with her thumb. "You’re such a nice person; kind and special.“ She smiled and kept her hand on his face. 

This was his cue, this was all the invitation he ever needed and lent forward closing the gap he pressed his lips onto hers. They were plump and soft and she tasted of the Cherry Cola she had been drinking, she was delicious. She let out soft groan which was exciting and inviting. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which was accepted. She pulled him closer and the kiss became so heated they had forgotten where they were until they heard the front door slam. They flinched apart panting noticing Chloe had left.

Rae looked guilty and stood to run after her but Finn asked her to wait. "Stop Rae please? Just leave her girl? Why would you follow her?

"Well you can’t just invite some one over and then ignore them; make them a gooseberry.”

“Why did you invite her girl?” Finn looked perplexed.

“I didn’t, it’s your house. Why would I invite her to your house when all I ever wanted was to be in your room alone with you?”

Finn nearly shot a load in his pants to hear this news. He grabbed her hand and told her he never invited Chloe round, that he only ever wanted to hang out with her. He made her realise that it was Chloe that was trying to ruin their date.

She laughed when he said he wanted to watch the rest of the film and snuggle. She agreed to stay and gave him a peck on the cheek informing him that he had now replaced Gilbert in her fantasies. And he would find out what that actually means the following day when the reggae is playing.

The end


End file.
